


Bad Puns

by My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)



Series: YJ x MLB [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Mariflash, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Likes Puns, Puns & Word Play, Wally West is a Flirt, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works
Summary: Wally West loves bad puns.Adrien Agreste puns too much around Marinette.You can guess how that'll go.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi (implied), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Wally West
Series: YJ x MLB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638466
Comments: 13
Kudos: 287





	Bad Puns

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what's happening. I'm pretty sure I've been taken over by someone that's actually productive. Like, what? I've been on top of my writing, schoolwork, and my housework? Impossible.

_“Ladybug B-08, Chat Noir B-09”_ Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped through the zeta tube, still laughing quietly about something that had happened prior.

Wally had been sitting at the stools in the kitchen, talking to the other team members. When he heard the call signs, he gave the grin he only had when he had thought of a new pickup line. Artemis sighed, and then turned to watch the trainwreck.

She heard Wally say loudly, “Are you from Paris? Because ma _damn_.”

Ladybug managed to keep a straight face for four full seconds before she broke. And she broke _hard_. She laughed so hard, that she was on her knees on the ground, actually cackling. The whole team was looking at her now, except for Chat Noir and Conner.

After a few more seconds in which cackles turned to giggles, she stood back up, hugged Wally, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned red as a tomato, before going stockstill.

As she let go, her face contorted in shock, and a bit of horror. Ladybug then turned to Chat Noir, who was deep in conversation with Conner. She glared at him, smacking him in the back of the head. “This is your fault!”

“What did I do? I didn’t even say a pun!”

She pointed at him furiously. “You punned too much! Now I actually like stupid pickup lines! You've corrupted me, Adrien.”

His smile grew slowly, turning into a cat-like grin if Artemis had ever seen one, before looking to Wally. Wally was almost catatonic, still an almost unhealthy shade of red.

“So you did like them!”

“Not in the middle of a battle, you jerk!”

“But you like them!”

“No, I’ve just been overexposed.”

“Wouldn’t that make you more immune? No, you like them.”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do! So do you think that Kagami secretly likes my puns?”

“No. No one likes your puns, they’re horrible.”

“You love them.”

“Adrien, you are like my brother, but if Kagami comes after you for punning too much, I will help her.”

“Nah, you love me too much.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Nah, you love _mew_ and my puns.” As soon as she processed the pun, Adrien was promptly tackled to the floor.

Wally had finally returned to a normal color. He spoke slowly, probably for the first time in his life, and asked, “So you _like_ pickup lines?”

In unison, Marinette and Adrien shrieked. “No!” “Yes!”

Artemis smiled widely, turning to the rest of the team, who were each either quietly laughing, or muffling their laughter. “This is gonna be interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to reiterate. If y'all ever want a sequel to something, or something added or taken out of a fic? Let me know! I'll do it gladly.
> 
> Also, I have the absolute _worst_ sense of humor _ever_ , so I can definitely come up with other bad puns. The actual pickup line was from a Tumblr post, but I can come up with more.


End file.
